The Friendship Games
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: (Follows the plot of the MLP: Equestria Girls Film) (AU) Marissa and Phineas have left Cloud Palace to stay with their friends in this dimension, but with magic on the loose, they're not so sure they can handle keeping it away from the Friendship Games, especially with a curious student from the rival school who's equally curious about the strange energy coming from Canterlot High.
1. Prologue

**Marissa: So...Woodland and Gala have made me into a Pega-Sister (that's female version of Brony which is the term for fans of MLP for those of you that don't know). I'm not going into full detail here, but bottom line is...well...the three of us are collaborating, and we're writing the third MLP Equestria Girls movie 'The Friendship Games' with PnF characters. Now we've made our own little tweaks to the story and characters even. So...let's introduce our co-hosts!**

 **Phineas: me first! Lol, what? I'm always your co-host. Anyway, here're the others, two lovely young ladies I am proud my sister calls her friends.**

 **Galaxina-the-Seedrian (GTS): OMG, this is so exciting! Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited in my entire life! Well, except for the time I went GASP and then the sky rained chocolate (without a single dollop of whipped cream, which sucked), but c'mon man who can top that?**

 **woodland59 (Madison): Whoa, calm down there, sugarcube. Also, just because in this story I have a southern accent and in real life I'm from Texas does NOT make me a southern stereotype.**

 **GTS: Can you BLAME me?! XD**

 **Madison: Well...no. I'm excited too!**

 **GTS: I SHARE YOUR SENTIMENT THEN! SQUEE THIS IS GONNA BE FUN! X3**

 **Marissa: aw, you guys are so sweet. Anyway, so now that THAT'S done, I'm proud to present the casting for this story.**

 **Phineas: aw, I wanted to say that**

 **Marissa: tough, I'm in charge here**

 **Phineas: just don't go power crazy…**

* * *

Cast

(note: there is some gender/age bending and since this is an AU, last names don't mean family relationship.)

Canterlot High (first dimension)

Marissa Flynn_Sunset Shimmer (and Pony Twilight Sparkle)

Galadia "Gala" Smackerwacker (Galaxina-the-Seedrian)_Pinkie Pie

Madison (Woodland)_Applejack

Leah Fletcher_Rainbow Dash

Alyssa-Garcia Shapiro_Fluttershy

Alycia Hirano_Rarity

Phineas Flynn_Spike

Carl_Flash Sentry

Brietta_Principal Celestia

Alice Schnitzel_Vice Principal Luna

Danni_Applebloom

Ginger Hirano_Sweetie Bell

Adyson Sweetwater_Scootaloo

Crystal Prep Academy (second dimension)

Marissa Flynn_Sci Twi

Isabella-Garcia-Shapiro_Sour Sweet

Candace Flynn_Lemon Zest

Brenda Van Stormm (Buford genderbent)_Indigo Zap

Balinda Tjinder (Baljeet genderbent)_Sugarcoat

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz_Sunny Flare

Phineas Flynn_Spike

Ferb Fletcher_Dean Cadence (and Shining Armor)

Charlene Doofenshmirtz_Principal Cinch

 **Marissa: just a note that the second dimension Marissa and Isabella will have personalities just like the ones in Gala's "Like Father Like Son" series. Also, I know it's said in the above note, but I need to stress it. LAST NAMES MEAN NO RELATION EXCEPT FOR PHINEAS AND MARISSA, OKAY? GOOD. lol. Anyway so...are we ready to start it?**

 **Phineas: disclaimers?**

 **Marissa: oh yeah! I own Marissa Flynn, her second dimension self, Alyssa, Alycia, Leah and Brietta**

 **GTS: I own Galladia "Gala" Smackerwacker, Alice Schnitzel, and Danni**

 **Madison: I own Madison. Yeah...that's it.**

 **Marissa: now**

 **All: ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Marissa ran as fast as she could; Phineas was hot on her trail. They finally saw the Wondercolt Statue, and they slowed down enough to at least catch a breath. They could see Leah at the steps of the high school. Along with seeing Leah, they managed to catch glimpses of their other friends as well:

Madison, who appeared to be discussing something with Leah, having been the first to arrive at the scene.

Alyssa, who was running about a few parts behind Marissa and Phineas, and was carrying a small chihuahua with her.

Alycia, who had just reached the steps, losing breath, but managing to look as dignified as she always did.

And Gala, who seemed to be skipping over to the scene as if the whole thing wasn't an emergency.

Which clearly, it was, right?

Right?!

"I got your text, Leah! Did something happen?" Marissa asked frantically.

"Is there dark magic on the loose?" Phineas piggy-backed his sister's panic.

"Did someone call us back to solve a problem in Cloud Palace only we can solve?" they both asked.

Gala popped in between the two siblings, raising up two green frosted cupcakes into the air in a dramatic fashion. "Has a GIANT cake monster covered all the cakes in the world with cake?!" she asked excitedly before stuffing the two pastries into her mouth, drooling.

"Um…" Leah said, and she turned around with a sheepish grin, "not exactly."

"Uh, I don't understand," Marissa furrowed her eyebrow a bit.

"Well, Marissa," Madison explained, "I was just tellin' Leah here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency."

"It TOTALLY does!" Leah retaliated in defense.

"Really, Leah, I was in the middle of sewing a very complex design for my dresses," Alycia complained.

"And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now I'll have to start stories all over again," Alyssa added, although part of her seemed a little hesitant to complain.

"Why would you send all of us an emergency text message for a guitar string?" Marissa asked slightly irritated.

"Well, I was going to power up and show our fans," Leah explained as she gestured to said fans- -Ginger, Adyson and Danni- -who waved, "some awesome guitar licks, but, uh, I kinda need all six strings to do it."

All the girls groaned, and Marissa pulled out the extra guitar string she carried. She personally didn't play any instruments- -being lead singer- -but she was always prepared to help her friends no matter how ridiculous the request or reason was. With a slight roll of her eyes, Marissa handed it to her.

"Here, but everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked," Marissa aforementioned with a knowing frown.

"No problem," Leah shrugged, "the acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords."

She then couldn't help but play a chord to show off, "Come on, let's go!"

Marissa and Phineas exchanged glances, and they shook their heads as the others followed Leah into the school.

Madison looked back at Marissa and Phineas who hadn't followed and just watched, "You two coming?"

"We'll catch up in a bit," Phineas answered.

Without protest, the girls continued on, and Marissa sat down. Phineas laid next to her like a little puppy. Marissa looked at her brother with a humored smile on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked, holding back a chuckle.

Phineas looked up to his sister with a playful smirk. "Hey, I couldn't sleep all night with Perry jabbering in his sleep," he said, "Do not judge my sleeping methods, dear sister."

Marissa laughed softly, shaking her head as she took out her journal, and she started to write. There were some things she missed about Cloud Palace, but at the same time, it was nice to have a sense of normality here. The parallels between this dimension and her home were uncanny, but she knew with magic on the loose here, this world needed her and Phineas more than Cloud Palace did. Plus, they could easily go back if needed. Phineas liked it too after all.

But at the same time, in Phineas' opinion, Cloud Palace was too perfect. Everything was done for them. It was always servants asking what they wanted and making sure they were safe. He understood they were important, but they weren't helpless. He was glad Brietta finally just allowed him to stay. They could always make Phineas open the portal if they needed to. They just needed to stay close to him, which he had no problem with. His eyelids slowly dropped as his head lay on his sister's lap, but he caught something near the statue, looking quite suspicious. His eyes widened.

"Uh, sis, who's that?" he asked, and Marissa followed his pointing finger.

Touching the statue, there was a person wearing jeans, and a hoodie. The figure wore glasses, but with their hood up, it produced a shadow over the lenses, so not even their eyes could be seen.

"Hey!" Marissa called, alarming the figure, "What are you doing?"

Seeing they'd been exposed, the figure ran. Much to Phineas' dismay, Marissa got up, and his head fell onto the stair he was laying on. She gave chase, but the mysterious figure had a head start, and before anything more could be said, a bus pulled over and the figure was gone.

Phineas walked to his sister, and he wrapped an arm around her, clinging to her adorably, "Who was that?"

"I don't know," Marissa answered.

* * *

Elsewhere, the bus carried the mysterious figure off to another school. Through the doors they finally went until they got to what seemed to be their private study. It turns out this figure had been studying the strange energy coming from CHS for a long time…

* * *

 _All: Ahhh-ohhh…_

 _Ahhh-ohhh…_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Ha!_

 _Ahhh-ohhh..._

 _The Friendship Games!_

 _[guitar intro]_

 _We've come this far_

 _And we're not goin' back (No way!)_

 _Prepare yourself_

 _Cause we're on the attack (Attack!)_

 _Won't have to find us_

 _We'll be tracking you down (Right now!)_

 _And when we're finished_

 _We'll be takin' the crown_

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Hey! Ho!_

 _Hey! Let's go!_

 _Leah: We studied hard_

 _And we're here to win_

 _All: Whoa-oh_

 _Madison: We're only tellin' you once_

 _Marissa: Our magic comes from the inside out_

 _Rainbooms: What you see's what you get_

 _Don't you ever forget_

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _(softer) Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _(even softer) Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _*fade out*_

* * *

 **Marissa: well that was certainly interesting. Who could that figure be?!**

 **Phineas: we already know :D**

 **GTS: Shhh, Phineas, don't go spoiling iiiiit! )X**

 **Phineas: if they saw The Friendship Games and looked at the cast, they already know…**

 **Madison: I HAVE MEMORIZED THE ORIGINAL CAST! Oh...you meant...never mind...**

 **Marissa: still! We made changes, remember?**

 **Phineas: *shrugs***

 **GTS: And they WOULDN'T have cared to LOOK at the cast list if you didn't REMIND them, Phinny!**

 **Phineas: oopsies**

 **GTS: Wait...now they're just gonna check to spite me! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!**

 **Madison: Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer...oh...you guys are on an...entirely different page. Uh...well. This is awkward. Let's just end it!**

 **All: Carpe Diem!**


	2. Rivals

**Marissa: sorry for the long awaited time between updates. Multiple things were keeping me from posting the next chapter (even though we have a lot we've already written including this chapter and the next). One was my lack of motive for getting on my laptop, also college starting up again-**

 **Phineas: and you being a stubborn mule and soft resetting for shiny Fennekin on Pokemon X -_-**

 **Marissa: no one asked you!**

 **Phineas: :D**

 **Marissa: ANYway, we were also waiting for at least one reviewer to review this story and we finally got one so yay for that :)**

 **Phineas: and yet in order for you to get your butt online, I had to take away your 3ds?**

 **Marissa: ...I'm on a mission**

 **Phineas: mhm -_-**

 **Madison: I was doing...stuff. As in stuff like homework, other fanfics for other fanbases, watching Star Wars, obsessing over Star Wars, seeing Force awakens twice, watching Naruto, rereading Harry Potter, watching Avatar: The Last Airbender, reading Homestuck, and enjoying Christmas presents.**

 **GTS: READ MY FICS!**

 **Madison: Gala! How dare you shamelessly advertise yourself?! Do you have NO standards?!**

 **GTS: Read...OUR fics?**

 **Madison: Now you're talkin'!**

 **GTS: YUSH! And while you guys are at it, read and review THIS fic, please! Support is needed to fund our operations as fanfiction writers! You review, and we get cupcake money; DON'T SCREW THIS UP FOR ME! I NEED MY CUPCAKE MONEY!**

 **Madison: This charity money also helps us with our bunker we've been building and expanding. It's already a paradise mansion, but we need it to be full of even MORE stuff for when we hide out here. Which is always!**

 **GTS: Let's just say that people hate us...a lot. And that is the end of that story. XD**

 **Marissa: ...uh...right...anyway let's get started with the chapter ^^; I own**

 **Marissa, Alyssa, Leah, Alycia, Phineas- oh wait no I don't. I wish I did lol**

 **GTS: I own Galladia "Gala" Smackerwacker, Danni Smith, and Alice Schnitzel**

 **Madison: I own Madison, My Little Pony, Star Wars, Phineas and Ferb...oh, who am I kidding? If I owned that I would have an even bigger mansion/bunker! And it'd be private!**

 **Marissa: enjoy the first chapter of Friendship Games!**

* * *

In Canterlot High's library, the five other girls listened as Marissa explained to them what had just happened. "She was definitely doing something to the statue - or was going to."

Alyssa frowned and asked, "Do you think she came from Cloud Palace?"

Phineas responded this time. "No, I'm pretty sure we woulda noticed that, especially since only I can open the portal. I think she was from over here."

Madison, who had been sitting at one of the tables and flipping through a book, looked up. "Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Cloud Palace."

Alycia nodded. "Agreed. I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with."

Marissa frowned. "Still, a mysterious figure snooping around here? Don't you wanna know what she was up to?"

Alyssa shuddered. "I don't even wanna guess."

Leah, who had been searching through the bookshelves on the other side of the area they sat at, popped out suddenly holding a Canterlot High yearbook. "Well, you don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was!" An expression of satisfaction was stretched across at her face; obviously she was proud that she'd discovered it before anyone else.

Gala popped up excitedly, a few books in her hands. "Ooh, ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?!" She waited eagerly for Leah's response, right up in her friend's face.

Leah, unamused, pushed her away. "Seeing as how they got off a bus _from_ the city and got back on a bus headed _to_ the city, I'll bet they go to…"

Everyone but Marissa and Phineas finished with her, speaking in the same unamused manner, "Crystal Prep."

Leah nodded. "Yep. With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue."

Phineas frowned, looking unconvinced. "Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that?"

Madison crossed her arms, frowning. "Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals?" she asked rhetorically.

Alycia nodded. "Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do?"

Leah finished, "Because even though they beat us at everything-" she flipped through the yearbook to show pictures of the previous Friendship Games' results-"-soccer, tennis, golf - they _still_ have to gloat!" She spat the rest of the sentence angrily, practically shoving the book into Marissa and Phineas' faces.

The two exchanged an unamused glance. Marissa pushed the book away. "Seems kinda silly to me."

This prompted an outraged, "Silly?!" from Madison, Alyssa, Gala, Alycia, and Leah.

Leah glared at Marissa. "So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too."

Phineas spoke up this time. "Well, it's not like we'll be fighting against the powers of evil magic."

Alyssa looked at him and Marissa. "No. We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everything has to be magical to be important."

Marissa looked at her brother and then back at the others. "You're right. We're sorry. We know it's a big deal."

Alycia scoffed. "That's putting it mildly, darling. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation."

Phineas spoke once more. "I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry. Aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about getting along?"

Madison spoke for the others this time. "Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything." She frowned once more upon thinking of their past experiences.

Leah spoke confidently. "Not anymore! This time, things are gonna be different."

Marissa glanced curiously at her stepsister. "What do you mean?"

Leah smirked. "Oh, you'll find out."

* * *

 **Marissa: so...that all happened, wonder what Leah is planning? Too bad! You have to wait! Mhuahahahahahaha!**

 **Phineas: are we sure she hasn't gone insane?**

 **Twilight: nope O_O pretty sure she's insane now**

 **Marissa: *eyes already glued back to the 3ds***

 **Phineas: *sigh***

 **GTS: She lost her mind a long time ago, Phineas. Probably from the beginning. Not saying this is good or bad.**

 **Madison: Oh no...we're gonna have to put her in the detainment room until she gets that shiny Fennekin...aren't we?**

 **Phineas: nah, just keep her eyes glued to the screen and she'll be okay...what was I thinking taking her 3DS away? O_O**

 **Madison: So...Marissa's multitasking as we finish our author's notes...and I am too...with homework.**

 **GTS: I'm not! I have no life! XD (*is inwardly sobbing*)**

 **Madison: There, there. It'll be okay.**

 **GTS: NO IT WON'T! *sobs* Just gimme my cupcake!**

 **Madison: O_O Here…Anywho, hoped you enjoyed our chapter! Have fun reading it as we wait for Marissa to snap again…**

 **Marissa: _ shiny Fennekin, YOU WILL BE MINE!**

 **Phineas: is that dizzy or hypnotic eyes?**

 **Isabella: probably hypnotic...**

 **Carl: Hmm...I'll have to research it.**

 **AJ: You sure she doesn't need a therapist...I'm just saying.**

 **GTS: (eating a cupcake like a wild animal) Mm...cuuupcaaaakes…**

 **Madison: Well, we've got to go do stuff...Gala now has something to do...eat cupcakes. Welp...read and review!**

 **All: Carpe Diem!**


End file.
